


Curse Removal

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: MML Discord Drabbles [9]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Cursed!Cavendish, Demon!Dakota, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Cavendish finds the demon that cursed him and demands the curse be lifted. At least, he’s... pretty sure this is the demon that cursed him. Probably. Most likely....probably.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: MML Discord Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Curse Removal

“You’re the ridiculous demon that cursed me!” Cavendish spat. He would have poked his finger angrily into the demon’s chest, but he didn’t want to catch on fire or something equally horrible, so he used what little self-control he had left and refrained.

The demon squinted. It might have been cute if Cavendish hadn’t already been onto his nasty little schtick. This demon was _unfairly_ cute. “Am I?”

Cavendish’s glare intensified. “Yes. How can you not remember? It wasn’t that long ago!”

The demon shrugged. “I don’t curse many people. You’d think I _would_ remember it,” he said, sounding confused. He scratched his head, and then held out the same hand in offering. “The name’s Dakota.”

Cavendish let out a strangled yelp and leapt backwards. “I don’t want your name!” he all-but-shrieked. “I want this curse removed! At once!”

Apparently, the universe had something out for him far worse than his current curse, because the demon —Dakota— only shrugged. “Sorry, man. I can’t help you there. I don’t do curse-removal.”

“And why _not_?”

Dakota shrugged again. “Too much effort.”

Cavendish barely resisted the urge to pull out his own hair. This was going to be more difficult than he’d hoped it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah maybe Dakota isn’t the one that cursed him but Cavendish is already here so he might as well keep on it. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
